The Captain's Boy
by Bialy
Summary: Phantom Hourglass. Seven ficlets over seven days, and seven sins. Link/Linebeck. For keem.
1. Lust

Disclaimer: Zelda ain't mine, nor is Linebeck. I just wish he was. Quote is Marquis de Sade.

Note: Second birthday fic for keem. This will consist of seven ficlets, each on consecutive days, based of the seven deadly sins prompts. I'm going to be straight up here and say I really have no clue what I am doing, I'm horrible at pairings and don't know why I volunteered this one. But OH WELL got to try everything once, right? Hope you enjoy, keemers :D This will be a Link/Linebeck pairing, so that means slash and other slightly more dodgy warnings. Set in a vaguely AU timeline, there'll probably be some end-of-game spoilers, won't get too dirty, let's just see how it goes. Also I hate this title but again - OH WELL.

x

**The Captain's Boy**

**-**

_Lust's passion will be served; it demands; it militates; it tyrannizes_

-

On the first day, there is lust.

It starts off as a prickle. The sun is glaring down on them, glinting off the tops of waves, every burst of spray a gasp of freshness in the heat, and Link is stretching, his back defined under a tunic that's getting too tight, and his legs bare and thin because the heat's made him cast off those silly white tights. Linebeck's leaning on the rail of the ship, and he glances over and Link yawns, and something runs down his spine, a familiar tingle of over-interest.

What the -?

Linebeck shakes his head. It's the heat, he thinks. Makes him think strange things. That, and he hasn't been to land in – how long now? A man's bound to get frustrated...

Link glances over his shoulder and catches Linebeck watching him. Linebeck's flustered for a second, already opening his mouth to make an excuse, already prepared to feign disinterest and denial, but Link simply smiles, bright and unconcerned, and sits down on the deck.

That smile, Linebeck thinks, is how all this started - how Link and Tetra migrated over to his ship last month, with the vague promise that they'd be leaving soon, and Tetra was giving her crew a break, so they were going to hang here for a week or two. Well, Tetra had made the vague promise. Link had hovered there, arms folded behind his head, staring up at the blue of the sky above.

Linebeck had protested at first. Wanted to know why these _kids_ wanted to use his boat like a hotel (though, granted, their older now, but far from grown up, and still too young for all this) when they could just go ashore for a while. Tetra had started garbling out some answer, but Linebeck hadn't listened, because right then Link had tilted his head down, and looked at him like he'd just realised he was there. He'd shot him a bright, wide smile, the kind that said Linebeck was his friend and that he'd missed him and that he was _happy_ to see him –

And Linebeck had said yes.

Now, it's too hot for three people on the small boat, and Tetra is striding about issuing orders. Linebeck's glad she wasn't killed by Bellum and all, but damn, that girl is _irritating_. The idea of a little girl lording it over a pirate crew (some pirates, he thinks dismissively, remembering his first meeting with them) doesn't sit well with him. And now she's trying it on on _his_ ship! But he bites his tongue, because she's _Link's_ friend.

Linebeck's found he's got a bad habit of letting people get away with things when they're Link's friends.

What _is_ it with Link anyway? He's growing up now, sure, so he's _going_ to be getting a little bit more defined in the chest area, and he's always been a handsome kid so his legs are bound to look nice.

The question is, the sea captain thinks, folding his arms over his chest and looking anywhere but at the mass of green and blond sprawled on the deck, why is he noticing?

But the awkward prickle creeping down his body tells him why he's noticing. He decides he'd better ignore it, because paying attention to it – well, that's just going to make it worse, isn't it? It's just the heat, and if he thinks about this, he's going to assume it's something _else_, something like –

No, don't even think it. Thinking it makes it concrete and as soon as it's concrete, you've got the foundations and they can start building your tomb. So _don't_ think –

- That it's something like _desire_ for this boy in green staring up at the sky.

Yep, that's it. Whatever you do, don't think that. Linebeck nods his head decisively.

And then he groans.

He's such an idiot sometimes.

When he pulls his face out of his hand, Link is looking over, raising his eyebrows to ask if he's okay. Yeah he's growing up, but he's still very much a kid in those eyes. And even though it's a kid who's seen far too much killing and swordplay for his age (anyone's age, really), they're still so damn innocent. And wide.

And _appealing_.

Time to stop this, Linebeck decides, and he locks himself inside his cabin until they hit land. Tomorrow it'll be cooler, and this whole ridiculous 'wanting to bone the hero kid' thing will be completely forgotten.


	2. Greed

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, making no money. Quote is Mignon McLaughlin, I believe.

Note: Chapter two and we have greed. Wherein Linebeck likes treasure and Tetra just likes being mean.

x

_We are all born brave, trusting and greedy, and most of us remain greedy._

-

On the second day, there is greed.

They land at a small island, where Linebeck can practically smell the gold under the earth and Tetra declares there's a cave marked on the charts that she wants to explore. Link dutifully shoulders his weapons and follows her off the boat, while Linebeck tells them he'll just wait on the boat 'til they get back. Tetra glares at him and mutters 'coward', and Link looks at her. He looks hurt. Tetra catches sight, and tilts her head in a question. Link rolls his shoulders – 'if you can't remember, I guess it doesn't matter'. Then he grins, and any pressure is gone from the situation, and he's jogging down the path leading into the island. Tetra rolls her eyes, and she follows.

Linebeck waits about ten minutes for them to come back, gets bored, and jumps off the boat. Then, he jumps back _on_ the boat, because he's remembered that Link has a shovel and the scent of treasure is driving him mad. It's probably too hot to do any kind of hard labour, and ordinarily Linebeck would use it as an excuse to get out of shifting his weight. But today – _today_, there's money to be made, and no Link to be doing the digging, so he finds the shovel and hops back onto the island.

It's not long before all the thoughts of the previous day have been driven from his mind.

When Link and Tetra emerge from the veil of trees surround the centre of the island, Linebeck is still digging. He was right about this island – he's already got a _mound_ of stuff: necklaces, rupees, a whole pile of treasure maps he's definitely going to be referring to when they plot their next course...

And he doesn't plan on stopping _any_ time soon. In fact, now the kids are here, they can help! They can dig up this whole damn island if they just work hard enough –

His shirt is clinging to his body. He's drenched with sweat and can't remember the last time he stopped to take a swig of water. He's feeling light-headed from all the treasure he's finding, as he waves and calls out, exuberant, and plunges the shovel into the earth once more –

- and sways, and passes out.

When he comes to, he figures the light-headedness might have been dehydration, too, just a _little_ bit.

Groaning, he sits up. His head feels full of water and made of lead, or full of lead and made of water – something like that. His back aches and – God, he's been _digging_! Ugh, all that work...the thought of it sends a shudder of displeasure through him. His hands are sore from gripping the shovel, and he thinks maybe this thing he's got about treasure isn't good for him.

Then he notices he's not alone. Almost predictably, he realises, a moment too late, Link is sitting on the floor of the cabin, cross-legged, cleaning his sword. Linebeck realises, through a blurry haze of heat and thirst, that it's the Phantom Sword.

So the kid kept hold of it, huh?

Link glances over at Linebeck's movement, and jumps to his feet. He makes a noise, and Linebeck interprets the unasked question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a bit – ah, well –" He laughs. "You know. Me and treasure."

Link smiles, but it's not his usual smile, full of vivacity and the odd dash of inanity. This smile is different – fond, understanding, and a touch exasperated. Like the way a girl might look at her wayward new husband.

Something flops over in his stomach, and by the time he's noticed it, all the uncertain shivers from yesterday have come flooding back, and he props up his knees.

"So yeah, you just been sitting on that floor?"

Link nods, then shrugs as if to say, he's got nothing else to do.

"I hit the ground pretty hard, I guess."

Another nod, and Linebeck sort of runs out of things to say.

The silence, though, it isn't awkward. It should be, by all rights, especially given what Linebeck's trying to hide under the uncomfortably thin blanket, but it just isn't. It feels like – like _contentment_.

God, this is weird.

Linebeck doesn't know what it is about Link, he really doesn't. The kid makes him feel like he's not some worthless sea bum, which is a nice feeling, sure, but he still doesn't get _why_. Yeah, there was that thing with Bellum, and the time they spent travelling together, but...

Link treats him like a friend, Linebeck realises. Like he _likes_ him.

Linebeck's not really all that used to being liked.

It just makes him feel guiltier about the darker thoughts he's been having about the boy, and he can feel heat starting to rise in his cheeks. Link frowns, moves forward, and offers him some water.

Oh yeah. The dehydration-and-fainting thing. _Manly._

Sighing, he mutters a thank-you, and takes the water. Link smiles. Linebeck shifts his knees up higher.

He's got a long couple of weeks ahead of him.


	3. Gluttony

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, making no cash. Quote is Orson Welles.

Note: Chapter 3 and we reach the end of the ones I've already written beforehand. Now I actually need to write something before I can post. And I'm seeing a friend tomorrow so miiiight be late on the update. Next prompt for those that care is Envy :D

Lol I love the idea of little Link stuffing his face. That's pretty much where this spawned from.

x

_Gluttony is not a secret vice_

-

On the third day, there is gluttony.

Link overeats. If the kid has a flaw – and Linebeck's not all that sure he does – it's either being too trusting, or eating just too damn much. He spent his day slaying a beast for some villagers on the second island they landed at, and their way of thanking him was a feast. Linebeck would have preferred hard cash, and he muttered this to Link as they were bowed into the tent. Link had shot him a look – _remember yesterday?_

Linebeck rubbed the bruise on the side of his head, and remembered.

Now, the feast is over, and they're saying their goodbyes. Tetra, in her usual, mouthy way, is bartering with the chief of the village over some trading propositions. If things keep going this way, they're going to more than wear out their welcome and probably get a ban from the island, beast-killing hero or no.

He glances to Link, who usually intervenes at these things, but he's swaying on the spot slightly, a glazed, happy look on his face. He's _obviously_ been eating more than his stomach can handle, but seems to have decided it was completely worth it. Tetra has her hands on her hips and is glaring at the chief, who doesn't mind being saved by a kid but _definitely_ isn't enjoying being talked down to by one, and Linebeck decides that now is as good a time as any to act.

A hand on Tetra's shoulder and he tells her it's her bed time. It works – now, she's furious with him for trying to tell her what to do, directing her anger at the 'unjust deal' the chief was trying to negotiate all at him. He calls to Link, tries to hurry him up, but Link is sluggish, and Tetra's attention is already turning away from him. He calls her 'princess', which apparently she hates, and in a halting, awkward motion, hoists Link onto his shoulder.

Tetra is yelling at him as she hurries after him down the path. Linebeck calls over his shoulder to the chief, thanking him for the food, who's stopped looking angry and is now looking just plain out bemused at the scene unfolding before him. His shoulder's starting to hurt, and Linbeck shifts Link onto his back. Almost automatically, his hands snake out and wrap around his neck, and his face falls forward against his un-aching shoulder.

The trek to the ship didn't seem this long before, Linebeck thinks. Funny how your perception changes when you've got an angry girl yapping at your ankles and a body on your back. Linebeck's uncomfortably aware of just how close Link is to him. He took his scarf off earlier, in the heat of the tent, and the night breeze brushing against his neck isn't quite enough to make him think it was a bad idea, because Link's slender fingers are just grazing his skin, bouncing up and down with every step Linebeck takes.

It's absurd how nice it feels, and Linebeck tries not to think about it. But Link gives a tired yawn, and nuzzles into his shoulder, and that _really_ doesn't help him take his mind off it. His head's tilted, and his breath is warm against Linebeck's chin. Their faces are really, really too close now.

And then, the ship looms into view. Dimly, Linebeck realises that Tetra's been talking the whole way. With some relief (and some reluctance), he drops Link onto the deck. He feels oddly light without his weight on his back. He almost misses it.

Link yawns again, and Tetra orders him to bed. Sleepily, Link nods, turns, and he totters down the steps to the lower deck. Linebeck watches him go.

"...And what do you think you're doing, carrying him back? He can walk, you know! You _should_ know, he's saved your butt enough times for you to notice..."

Exasperated, Linebeck turns back to her. But he's a little impressed, despite himself, that she can keep a rant going this long. Mostly, though, he's irritated. He places a palm against her forehead and mimes for her to be quiet. Fury fills her face but he flips her around, propelling her down the steps.

She's charging back up to give him a piece of her mind when he manages to get his cabin door shut behind him. She pounds on the wood for a few moments, yelling something vaguely obscene about her not being a child, and then gives up.

Silence.

He's too tired to dwell on anything, so he just collapses into bed. Which is probably a good thing, really, because who knows where thoughts like that can lead?

He wakes up before it's morning, and is feeling restless, so he goes out on deck. He's a little surprised to see a silhouette hunched by the railing, and makes his way over. It's Link.

Link turns, greets him by inclining his head. Linebeck doesn't have much choice but to stand next to him. Link leans his head against Linebeck's side, coming up just to his chest, and he wraps his arms around Linebeck's waist. He hovers there for a moment, a silent thank you for carrying him back, and Linebeck doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know what to say.

He hugs back.


	4. Envy

Disclaimer: Zelda's not mine, I can't even write it well. Rest assured I am making no cash of this, Nintendo. Quote is Christopher Marlowe in Doctor Faustus.

Note: Arghle flarghle chapter four. Note (because this is a particular point of irritation/pride for me) that I know the difference between jealousy and envy. Linebeck, however, doesn't, because he has the dumb. Also Tetra is mean because it fits with the story. And I can't develop emotion for the life of me. This is BAD PLAN VERY BAD PLAN. Oh wells.

x

_I am Envy. I cannot read therefore wish all books burnt._

-

On the fourth day, there is envy.

When Linebeck wakes up, his chest is full of a fuzzy, pleasant feeling he can't place, and doesn't suspect at all what today is going to be full of. He stretches his arms and yawns, and goes back to sleep, comfortable, warm and inexplicably _happy_.

An hour or two later Tetra enters his cabin with a bucket of water and hurls it over him, and the warm fuzzy feeling becomes little more than a shivering ball of fluff. He yelps and struggles, his blankets winding themselves round his legs, and he crashes to the floor.

Groaning, he hears Tetra laughing. "Get up," she says. "We need to move, remember? For that we kinda need our captain."

"Link's the navigator and you're more than capable of turning a wheel," Linebeck mumbles into the wet wood boards of the floor he's landed on.

"I want to talk to Link instead. So get up."

Something shudders inside him at the words 'talk to Link'. The image of it - him stuck at the back of the ship breezing them along their course with Link and Tetra up front, heads pressed together, plotting their new course, chatting and giggling together – makes the feeling growl. It flexes, eyes up the whimpering, soaked little fluff ball, and promptly eats it.

"Ugh. Whatever," Tetra is saying. "I'm going to go out and spar with Link. You stay on the floor as long as you like."

Linebeck's head drops onto the floor just as Tetra slams the door shut. The contact sends a sharp spike of pain through the bruise on the side of his cranium, and he yelps again, twisting himself to sit up right, rubbing the painful spot.

What is it with Tetra always wanting to hang out with Link? I mean, sure, Linebeck thinks, they're friends – but friends don't need to see each other this much, do they? Tetra's just being selfish because she doesn't have any other friends here, and Link can come and spend time with Linebeck if he wants. So she doesn't want him to, wants Link all to herself...

And Link, Linebeck realises, has made no queries against this at all.

Probably completely fine with it.

Probably enjoys it.

Probably –

The shuddery feeling inside him shudders again, and does the emotional-equivalent of letting out a low growl. At least, Linebeck thinks it's a grown. Could have just been his stomach. But he _feels_ as if it gave a growl, feels as if it just told him that Link and Tetra...

Link and Tetra aren't just friends, are they?

A prickle of envy runs though him, and Linebeck tries to explain to himself that it's nothing. It's simply, he thinks, smug with knowledge, vague displeasure that Tetra's being so immature about keeping Link to herself. I mean, Linebeck thinks, what am I going to do? Steal him away from her?

_If you had the chance_, a little voice in the back of his head answers.

"No I wouldn't!" he says aloud, too loudly, before realising he's actually made a sound. "I don't – that'd be – that'd mean –"

_You so would._

"I – well, fine, I probably would. And that's bad enough in itself, isn't it?" Linebeck doesn't care that really, he's talking to an empty compartment. "Like I don't have enough to deal with having the hots for a _kid_ – a _male _kid – _the_ male kid on my boat! Now it's gotta be that I'm getting _jealous_ of his little girlfriend..."

He groans and presses a hand to his face. Four days, that's all it's been. Four days of maybe-sort-of-having-this-thing-for-Link, and now look where it's got him. He should never have dwelt on this. Never let it become more than that silly prickle of lust, because now –

Now, Tetra is on the deck talking to Link, practically _dancing_ with him the way they do when those two swordfight, and he's here, this weird old guy with a perverted crush on the hero kid, sitting in his cabin with wet clothes plucking at his skin and a definite chill starting to creep up his legs.

_You have problems._

"Tell me about it," he moans, and drops back onto the floor. The wrong side of his head hits the wood and he mutters an "ow".

And he goes back to sleep.

He wakes up eventually and goes out on deck. Link and Tetra have long since stopped their sword fight and Link is at the helm, bent over his sea charts. Tetra seems to be steering. Linebeck realises he could have slept in more and almost turns back to his cabin, before he hears Tetra shouting out some laughing comment to Link, who grins and gives her the thumbs up in return. Tetra's eyes linger on Link a while after he's turned away and Linebeck decides that _dammit_, he's going to stay.

He starts noticing, as they sail, as they make port, as they buy some supplies and Link customises his ship _again_, just how much time Tetra spends looking at Link. Link, he seems oblivious to this, and that gives Linebeck this tiny, ridiculous shred of hope, but...

Tetra, she's definitely looking at Link.

Tetra, with her stupid blonde hair and her stupid fiery attitude and her stupid _femaleness_. Linebeck bets Link likes all of those stupid things. Ugh, boys were so predictable.

Tetra monopolises Link's attention all day, and he doesn't look at Linebeck once. Not even when they're setting off from the island they landed on, not even to check if the silly changes Link made to the ship were okay with its captain.

They're not, Linebeck decides, and thinks he should tell Link this. Make him go back and change it with his precious _Tetra_. But then he sneezes – a bad effect from those ridiculous soaking wet clothes he'd been dumb enough to go back to sleep in – and Link _does_ glance over, eyes full of concern and a touch of affection.

And Linebeck decides he can make what ever change he wants to the ship.

Tetra's already chiding him though, yelling at him for staying in those wet clothes (forgetting, of course, he thinks dryly, that she was the one who threw water over him) and probably making himself _ill_, because he was useless enough anyway so what good would he be ill?

Link glances at her reproachfully, and Tetra sighs, and shuts up. She moves over to Link and looks over his shoulder, studying the same maps he's studying. She's very close to the side, and Linebeck thinks that it would be so _easy_ just to push her over. And no one would ever know...

Except Link.

Link would know.

Yeah, that plan's maybe not so hot, he decides.

Shame.


End file.
